Biomes O' Plenty Wiki:Template Help
Here are templates for the wiki. When adding templates to the page, it is best to use Classic/Source edit Infoboxes are an important feature on block, biome and item pages. There are three infoboxes: *Template:Infobox Biome *Template:Infobox Block *Template:Infobox Item NOTE: If adding an infobox to Plant and Flower pages, use the''' block''' infobox. How to Add to a Page To make an infobox, go into source mode (Press Edit on the dropdown menu and click "Source" in the top corner of the interface) on the page you want to add an infobox to. Then go onto one of the template links above and copy and paste the code from one of the source boxes that look like this onto the page you want to add an infobox to: Type in the fields, the image one must have just the image name and the extension (e.g: this_is_a_test.png) for it to work and leave the title line blank. Note that the ID line doesn't need a # infront of it, and that the ID should be from the advanced tooltips (F3 + H) or if a biome, from the /bop biomename command (it must be the new 1.8+ IDs!) Make sure to check if it looks right... And done! Amboxes Amboxes are noticed at the top of the page, these are why they appear on pages: *Tzemplate:Stub - These appear if there is a lack of information (little description, no infobox, no pictures, etc). *Template:Cleanup - These act similarly to stub amboxes, however they instead appear on pages with outdated information, bad grammar and formatting, or information that might be incorrect. *Template:Delete - These appear if the page is a duplicate or invalid page, after awhile it will be deleted *Template:List - This is coming soon, it will be added to list pages *Template:Construction - This might be coming soon too *Template:Ambox - This page is for the base code for all amboxes, for this reason, its page is protected, but you can copy and paste the code for making more amboxes *Template:Protected - For pages protected so only admins can edit, you can always tell an admin on their message wall if there is a mistake on the page. *Template:Removed - For pages with removed features. For now, no removed features in BOP for minecraft 1.8+ should have the template on their pages. *Template:New - For pages containing content with features.' If the feature is over a month old, you can remove this template.' To add one to a page, simply type . But only add if necessary. Upon adding an ambox to a page, a category will appear at the bottom of the page so it is easier to navigate through them all. The amboxes should be at youtube.com These are for making crafting table recipies with, the guide is on the template Navboxes are for navigating through similar pages. There is a Biome Navbox and a Block Navbox with an Item Navbox coming soon. The navboxes should be added to every page of that type (Do not add Item Navboxes to pages yet). Put . It should be at the bottom of the page.